Dispensers for more or less fluid products are known, formed of a casing having a cylindrical drum, of which one end, usually its lower end, is provided with a movable base normally retained by some kind of ring, and which is capped at the opposite end by a distributor pump with axial intake. Atmospheric pressure causes the base to ascend progressively as the product is removed by the pump. This both enables the paste or cream, or indeed liquid, to be sheltered from the air and allows them to be methodically expelled during use.
The components are, with advantage, molded parts suitable for assembling together by simple fitting into one another.
Such a dispenser may be designed so that it is filled when upside down before the base is fitted, but it appears more advantageous to operate in the normal position, finishing with the mounting of the pump. The simplest approach for the packager is then to inject the product into the casing already provided with its base, and to then close the container in one operation by fitting a distributor sub-assembly, comprising a pump entirely assembled onto a leaktight sleeve for reduction in diameter.
This sleeve comprises a seating forming the bottom part of the distributor pump, or intended for receiving it, and traversed by the intake orifice, and a diaphragm which connects this seating to the receptacle, capping the latter to create inside it a funnel-shaped roof, the shape of which corresponds to the shape of the movable base, which eliminates losses of product. The roof may carry a well which will receive the pump body.
A disadvantage is, however, that it becomes difficult to eliminate the presence of a pocket of air capable of depriming the pump or at least of interfering with its proper functioning.